Tres melodias
by emilywolen
Summary: Tres maneras distintas que tiene el trio dorado de ver las cosas.


Y aquí estamos de nuevo, Harry y Ron, juegan otras de sus partidas de ajedrez, otra que Harry perder�, parece estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, en el juego... pero yo se que no es verdad, que solo esta intentando disimular, sé que algo dentro de su cabeza le atormenta ¿Y como¿Y porque lo sé?

Porque con solo mirarle a los ojos se que algo le ocurre, porque conozco todos los gestos de su cara y su significado, porque se cuando sonríe y cada una de sus sonrisas, porque para mi desgracia, estoy locamente enamorada de él, de mi mejor amigo.

_Cuando me acuesto sueño con sus besos  
Si estoy despierta muero por tenerlo  
Quiero entregarle el resto de mi vida _

Se supone que soy inteligente que debería saber que esto es un error, que mis sentimientos hacía él rompen la estabilidad del grupo, que esto me esta haciendo daño, pero no puedo evitarlo y en el fondo se que tampoco quiero. Soñar con él en mi habitación sola, imaginando que él siente lo mismo que yo, que lo primero que quiero ver cuando despierto es su sonrisa, todo esto forma parte de la rutina de mi vida, una vida que se consume si el no esta cerca.

_Lloro en silencio toda esta pasión  
Pienso en el día en que estaremos juntos  
Sueño con verlo haciéndome el amor _

_Siento que vive aquí en mi pensamiento_

Cuando nadie me ve, dejo escapar el dolor que me consume, el que parece ahogar mi corazón y mi alma y entonces pienso que lo debo olvidar, que no esta bien y mi imaginación me vence y me sonrojo ante los pensamientos que mis hormonas me transmiten, donde lo veo a él sobre mi, dándome todo sus ser y mis mejillas se vuelven rosadas y él me mira confundido y yo le sonrió, temiendo que pueda leer mis pensamientos.

_Quiero entregarle toda mi pasión  
Quiero decirle que este amor que siento  
No es una llama solo de el momento  
Que algo muy grande me esta consumiendo _

Quiero ser suya y de nadie mas, explicarle todo lo que llevo dentro, que sé que mis sentimientos no desaparecerán nunca por mucho que yo lo intente que jamás podré querer a nadie como le quiero a él ¿Y porque? Porque hace tiempo que sé que yo nací para amarlo a él, que mi existencia es entera suya y que me extingo poco a poco cuando me doy cuenta de que no soy correspondida.

_Quiero entregarle todo el corazón _

_Cómo le explico lo que estoy sintiendo  
Cómo le digo que sin el me muero _

Cada día me levanto resulta a dos cosas a confesarle mis sentimientos o a olvidarlos y todos los días ocurre lo mismo, me vuelvo a mi lecho como me levante, sin contarle que me esta quitando la respiración con cada una de sus sonrisas y sus roces y yo a la mañana siguiente me levanto con el mismo propósito.

_Si esto que siento aquí en el corazón  
Duerme conmigo en medio del silencio  
Cómo decirle que por el yo tiemblo  
Cómo encender la llama del amor _

No es que no haya intentado decírselo todo, confesarme ante él, le pido un momento para hablar y el me lo concede, le miro a los ojos y el verde parece apoderarse de mi mundo y entonces me decido y respiro para tranquilizarme y decirle todo y lo único que sale por mi boca en ese momento es "Ya has hecho los deberes Harry" y el sin quitar su sonrisa me mira extraño y me pregunta que si estoy bien.

_Y cuando me mira no controlo nada  
Y es un disparo aquí en el corazón  
Cómo le explico  
Que es el dueño de mis sentimientos  
Daría mi vida sólo por tenerlo _

¿Qué si estoy bien? Me pregunta y yo le quiero decir que no, que no me siento bien, que algo me esta pasando y siento como me falta el aire, que me sonrojo con solo saber que él me esta mirando, que mi concentración si el esta cerca desaparece por completo, que daría lo que fuera por quitarle esa tristeza que carga con él, que si sirviera para que fuera feliz yo mataría con mis propias manos a aquel que tanto le quito y tan desgraciado le hizo, pero yo solo puedo inclinar la cabeza en una afirmación y dejar que él mundo vuelva a girar como siempre lo ha hecho, porque por mucho que lo desee, por mucho que mi corazón sufra por él, para él siempre seré Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

Quiero concéntrame en el juego, pero no puedo, me pregunto si alguna vez, me integrara de verdad en el juego si no ganaría a Ron, pero la verdad es que no me importa, lo único que tiene importancia ahora para mí eres tu, se que me estas mirando de nuevo y eso me esta destrozando ¿No lo entiendes? No te das cuenta de que no puede ser, de que no nos podemos querer.

_Si pudiera imaginarte cambiaria todo, _

_Hoy no puedo recordarte de otro modo, _

_Si pudiera estar contigo, alejar de mí el destino, y soñar,  
si pudiera imaginarte, conocerte, enamorarme de ti y….si pudiera imaginarte…_

Parece que escucharas mis pensamientos, te puedo ver bajando la mirada, se que sufres, pero yo también, sé que nadie me conoce como tu y te puedo asegurar que daría todo lo que fuera para que esto fuera distinto, para que fuéramos libres para decirnos lo que queremos lo que abrigamos y yo no puedo dejarme llevar por algo que no se como terminara, algo que te puede llegar a dañar.

_Si pudiera imaginarte como una estrella,  
brillarías en mi noche con tu estela,  
perdería la inocencia recorriendo tu silueta,  
paseando por tu pelo, moriría yo de celos si te tuviera…  
si pudiera imaginarte…_

Pienso en ti mucho mas de lo que debería, especulo como sería todo si la sombra de la muerte no me rondara y me dejo llevar por ello, te tengo en mis brazos, te beso te abrazo, te poseo. Pero se que no es real, no puede ser real porque sería peligroso para ti y para mi.

_Si pudiera imaginarte,  
volvería a vivir en tu mundo irreal,  
prefiero estar entre tus sueños a vivir en mi desierto y no amar…si pudiera imaginarte… _

Me gustaría poder dejarme llevar entrar dentro de tu cabeza y saber que es lo que piensas y quedarme allí resguardado de todo el dolor que ahora me rodea, debería alejarte de mí, para mantenerte a salvo, pero no puedo, soy demasiado egoísta, prefiero tenerte así y pensar que tal vez algún día... a tener que alejarme de ti para siempre.

_Si pudiera imaginarte,  
no podría dejar jamás de soñar,  
despertar en tus mañanas, contagiarte con mis ganas de amar…si pudiera imaginarte…  
Si pudiera… _

Quisiera ser lo primero que vez en tus mañanas que tus ojos castaños, fueran lo que me iluminaran cada día en mi despertar, hacerte feliz todos los días de tu vida, pero no es así y no será así, porque si me centro en ti, tu vida podría ser tan corta... tan chica.

_Si pudiera imaginarte,  
como antes, hoy volvería a visitarte tantas veces,  
si pudiera desnudarte, sentirte en cualquier parte,  
perdería mis sentidos, vendería hasta mi alma por estar contigo…  
si pudiera imaginarte…_

Me debo centrar, no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos me influyan, porque si lo permitiera, si alguna vez, dejase que ellos me llevaran, se que ese día, el día que pruebe tus labios no podré dejarte ir y me volveré posesivo contigo y no te dejaría, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por ti, ya que estoy dejando que el amor mas grande que tengo se consuma por no dañarte, por no perderte.

_No volvería a vivir jamás sin ti,  
tiene sentido, no quiero amar si no es contigo…si pudiera…_

Se que jamás volveré a sentir esto por alguien mas y que me moriré amándote, pero aun así... seguiré siendo tu amigo, porque para ti siempre deberé ser eso Harry Potter tu mejor amigo.

Mientras ellos dos no dejaban de echarse miraditas el uno al otro, Ron tenía en ese momento también su propio conflicto interno.

Así que es así, nunca me había imaginado que fuera tan simple, la verdad es que Luna tenía razón, una vez que te das cuenta pareces conocerte mucho mejor.

_Tengo dos ojitos  
uno y dos  
uno a la derecha y otro no._

Claro esta todo tiene su lógica, porque si uno esta en la derecha el otro no, porque entonces tendrías dos ojos en la derecha y no uno solo, interesante...

_Mira mis dos manos, que bien van  
saben dar las palmas al compás._

Claro esta, tengo también dos manos, que coincidencia, porque tendré dos y no tres o cuatro...

_Estribillo  
tengo solo una nariz pan, pan, pan (palmadas)_

Si es verdad, de eso solo ahí una, pero porque ser�, porque una cuando el aire entra por ahí, y lo necesitamos para respirar.

_Y una boca tengo igual pan, pan, pan (palmadas)_

Una sola y lo que mas utilizamos, porque la boca siempre esta en funcionamiento y ahí una... aun cuando si tuviéramos dos seria mucho mas útil, con una puedo comer y con la otra hablar y Hermione no me podría regañar por hablar con la boca abierta.

_Una frente y un mentón pan, pan, pan (palmadas)_

Lógico que de esto solo haya uno, porque ¿haber para que quiero dos? Mi mentón es muy aristocrático, pero aun así, con uno me vales.

_Y una espalda y nada más._

Pero dos columnas estaría bien, una para cada pierna, así no cargaría sola con el peso de todo el cuerpo.

_Tengo dos orejas una y dos  
una a la derecha y la otra no._

Increíble... igual que los ojos, porque si tuviéramos las dos orejas en el derecho por el izquierdo no oiríamos y no sabrías que dicen de ti por el lado izquierdo... je, je, je, tenemos dos.

_Mira mis dos piernas que bien van  
saben dar los pasos al compás._

Dos piernas tengo, pero dos pasos al compás... no creo que puedan, pero tampoco se mueven tan mal, una siempre sigue a la otra cuando camino eso esta bien, si señor.

_Estribillo  
tengo dos ojos,  
una nariz,  
dos orejas  
y en la boca,  
tengo unos dientes  
para masticar,_

Sigo pensando que la teoría de dos bocas es mucho mejor, ya me lo estoy imaginando, eso si que sería comer a dos carrillos.

_Y una lengua para hablar.  
Lan laran lan la._

Y para otras cosas, je, je, je, je, que le pregunten a Luna si no, je, je, je, al compás mis piernas no van, pero anda que mi lengua.

_Con estas dos manos  
yo puedo aplaudir pan, pan (palmas)_

Ron – lo llamo su amigo enfrente de el.

¿Qué? – dijo él con una ceja levantada y tocándose el mentón.

¿Estas bien?

¿Si porque? – pregunto confundido.

Porque no paras de dar palmadas y además me estas sacando la lengua y murmuras algo sobre que tienes boca... y dientes – el rostro del pelirrojo se puso del mismo color de su pelo cuando miro a su amigo y luego a Hermione que lo miraba con preocupación.

Estoy bien, es que Luna tiene una teoría sobre el cuerpo humano y estaba pensando en ella.

¿Qué teoría es esa que nos sacas la lengua y das palmadas de repente¿Y desde cuando hablas tanto con Luna? – interrogo Hermione.

Eh...- viéndose descubierto y sin respuesta el chico opto por la mejor salida para escapar de esa situación – a Harry le gusta Hermione y a Hermione le gusta Harry – dijo mientras salía corriendo de la sala, dejando a sus amigos sonrojados y sin mirarse.

Hermione – llamo Harry, la chica le miro con mordiéndose el labio – voy a ir a matar a Ron te veo en el gran comedor para cenar.

Vale – contesto ella viéndolo salir tras su amigo – Harry.- el se giro para mirarla – déjame un cachito de Ron para que yo también le mate.

De acuerdo – dijo el riendo.

El fic, me salio un poco deprimente, así que se me ocurrió animarlo un poco con la intervención de Ron, espero que os guste.

Con cariño

Emily.


End file.
